Host Club's New Moon
by Serenity Red Eclipse
Summary: Usagi Tsukino was informed by the great Ouran High School that she was mentioned to them and they ask her to join. Though, as a new enemy rises, so does her faith and trust in those around her, especially in the Host Club. As well as with her husband, Mamoru Chiba, and friends. Limits and new friendships will be tested. (On Hiatus until I watch Ouran High School Host Club again.)
1. New School

**So very sorry I haven't been active for like... a year! I've had other things come into my life at the moment. I just recently got into Ouran High School Host Club. I like it and thought of making a crossover. Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

Usagi sat on her bed with a letter in her hand. She opened it and read it to herself.

 _Usagi Tsukino,_

 _We, at the Ouran High School, have recently been informed of you. You seem to be very smart._

 _We wish for you to come to our school to learn and maybe join some clubs._ _One of our most famous clubs is the Host Club. Surely, you may like to meet and talk to the hosts if necessary._

 _We await your reply. If you accept, we shall send you paperwork for you to fill out._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Ouran High_ _School_

She stared at the letter. With no reaction, she set the paper down and rubbed her forehead.

Luna came and sat by her owner. "What's the matter Usagi? Are you feeling okay?" The cat asked, concerned for Usagi.

"Somehow, and I don't know, one very popular and expensive school sent me a letter saying they know I'll become Neo Queen Serenity soon. They want me to go there." She said, laying back on her bed.

"Wow. That's a shock." Luna said rather bluntly. Usagi shot her a look of annoyance.

"I suppose I could go there. Mamo-chan is always out, so I guess I could go there." Usagi said sitting up and looking at the paper.

She just recently married Mamoru Chiba, her old lover from back then, known as Prince Endymion. She was still currently in school, while Mamoru was now a doctor who worked at a hospital.

He was there in the mornings but had to leave for work. Usagi left to her school as well. Mamoru was always home, at the very least, before twelve AM at night.

Usagi grabbed a paper and began writing her response to them.

 _Dear Administrators of Ouran High,_

 _I would love to go to your school to learn. I know that it is not very long until I have to leave. I shall enroll at Ouran High._ _Only, I don't really feel like wearing the female uniform. Would you mind letting me wear the male? I'm not particularly fond of having to wear dresses all the time. Well, yet anyway. Somedays, I may wear it, but I will mostly wear the male uniform._

 _If I am confused for a male, because I have ways of looking like one, I want only you to know I am a female. I'm fine with that._ _Thank you, and I await your response._

 _Usagi Chiba_

Usagi then folded it up, a bit sloppily, and placed it in an envelope. She placed the necessary information on it and put it in the mail.

She went back inside and decided over some food, of course, to finish her homework.

* * *

Usagi was asleep on her bed. Mamoru walked through the door of their apartment slowly and carefully. Then closed it. He sighed and placed his bag down on a table.

Usagi had made a surprisingly well-cooked dinner, and he enjoyed it. He went to their room, where she slept, and got changed into his pajamas.

He sat down on the bed and looked at her sleeping figure. As if she was supposed to, Usagi opened her eyes and looked at him. Startled, Mamoru looked away, his heart beat speeding up.

Then her arms wrapped around him from behind. "Hi, Mamo-chan!" She was obviously very sleepy. He turned and looked at her. Her beautiful blue eyes looking up at him.

"H-Hey Usa... You scared me there." He said scratching the back of his head. She blushed a bit.

"Sorry." He heard. She let go and let him lay down on the bed. Mamoru seemed to be very tense.

"Was your day good?" She asked him. He nodded. She then lays down next to him.

Immediately, she fell asleep. Mamoru soon felt sleepy, holding her close to him and pulling the covers over them both.

The Next Few Days Later

"Usa! You've got mail!" She heard Mamoru call her. Sighing, she got up and walked to the kitchen.

He handed the letter to her. She took it, feeling all of the paperwork already. Once opened, she took out their reply.

 _Dear Usagi Chiba,_

 _We are glad you accepted to come to our school. And don't worry. We shall keep your feminine side a secret. There is actually another student who does the same._

 _Anyways, we have sent the paperwork. Fill it out wisely, and we hope you enjoy your time at Ouran High School._

 _(Also, you shall be greeted by our Host Club once you've arrived.)_

She sighed, somewhat happily. "What's that about?" She heard Mamoru ask.

Usagi looked up at him. "A school I enrolled to. I have to fill out the paperwork." She held up the paperwork. He just nodded.

In the living room, she filled out the forms and everything. Well, grabbing a snack whenever Mamoru brought some more out for her. Then there was a knock on their apartment door. "I got it!" Usagi shouted so Mamoru could hear her. Usagi opened the door and saw a certain little girl.

"Chibi-usa!" Usagi bent down and hugged the girl.

"Hi, Usa-mama!" Chibi-usa replied. Usagi snickered and release from the hug.

"Usa-mama? Where did that come from?" She laughed a little. Chibi-usa just smiled.

"Who's there Usa?" Mamoru asked as he walked over to them. "Oh hey, Chibi-usa! How are you?" He asked.

They asked questions about the thirtieth century and learned a lot of new information on both the scouts and the royal family. Especially a new development to the family.

* * *

It was morning and Usagi's alarm went off. She quickly shut it up, in order to not disturb Mamoru. She sighed and sleepily got out of bed. She hated Monday because of school. She now has to get up even earlier to go to Ouran because It's not really close. She made breakfast and placed a note for Mamoru after she got ready.

She opened her door and saw a limo there. She facepalmed. _"I love the treatment, but this seems excessive."_ She thought to herself. A female maid got out from the front and opened the door for her. Nodding with a thank you, Usagi sat down.

She pulled out her old transformation pen. "Moon Power. Transform me into a male in the male uniform of Ouran High School." She said and her clothes changed to the Ouran male high school uniform. Her buns and long hair were no longer visible, and she looked like a smaller version of Mamoru.

Moments later, they reached the school. Taking a deep nervous breath, she opened the door and looked at the large school before her.

"Excuse me, are you ?" She heard. She looked down and saw a cute little boy with dirty blonde hair and brown eyes looking up at her. He was holding a rabbit stuffed toy. She blushed at how cute he was.

"Uh, yes I am." She said, trying to sound less feminine. He smiles. "This is him, guys!" She looked up and saw six other guys walking over to her.

"Why hello there, sir. I am the King of the Host Club. My name is Tamaki Suou." He said shaking her hand. She blushed slightly, seeing as she was surrounded by handsome males.

"Easy blusher, eh?" She heard. She looked and saw that it was the one with black hair and glasses who spoke. _"He reminds me of Mamo-chan.."_

"Uh, yeah, sorry..." Usagi looked away, embarrassed.

"This club is full of crazy guys." She looked and saw a somewhat short male with brown hair and eyes. Usagi nodded in agreement.

"We must introduce ourselves. You already know me, so go ahead my fellow hosts!" Tamaki said.

"I'm Mitsukuni Haninozuka, or Honey, for short." The shortest one said. She smiled down at him.

"I'm Haruhi Fujioka. Nice to meet you." The second shortest person said. Usagi waved to him.

"We are the Hitachiin twins." Two male twins said as the walked up to her. Usagi was confused. "One is Hikaru and the other is Kaoru." The said in unison once more.

"I am Kyoya Otori." The black haired male said. Usagi could feel herself blush as he still made her think of her husband.

"Lastly, I am Takashi Morinozuka." A tall man said.

Usagi smiled and nodded at all of them. "I am Usako Chiba." She said.

 _"Hm... Ya know, I'm starting to think that he isn't who he says he is. Or she, as it seems."_ Haruhi thought to herself.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed. Will make more soon. Just wait. Please like and review. This also my first time back, so please, no harsh criticism.  
**


	2. Savior Tamaki: His Old Past and Memories

**_SaviorTamaki:_** _ **His Old**_ ** _Past and Memories_**

 ** _Oh hey... new chapy._** **_(IGNORE THE OLD TITLE.)_**

Haruhi had grown suspicious of Usako. And she could tell that he (Usagi as Usako) wasn't who he seemed to be.

Usagi went to music room three, after asking around for directions, and opened the doors to once again be greeted by the Host Club.

"M-Might I join?" She asked timidly. The hosts gathered around, minus Haruhi who went to talk to Usagi.

"My guess is that we impressed you so much to the point you wanted to join. Am I right?" She was asked. Usagi nodded.

"Hm..." Haruhi then noticed Usagi's left hand, which had a ring on it. "That's a nice ring." She said pointing to it. Usagi looked and saw she still had her ring on.

"O-Oh, that thing? It's just something my mom made me wear." She said and quickly took it off and placed it in her pocket.

 _"I should follow him after school. I hope my suspicions are correct, otherwise, I'm a terrible person for invading his privacy. I guess it just shows how much these guys have affected me."_ Haruhi thought to herself.

She watched Usagi from a distance.

"I hope you're not eyeing him, Haru-chan. That would hurt Tamaki-senpai." Honey said walking towards her as he ate some cake.

"Huh? Why?" Haruhi asked looking at Honey. He just stared up at her,his expression reading 'You're kidding me, right?'

"Haven't you noticed?" He deadpanned. She shook her head. Honey just sighed and picked up his rabbit.

-Later-

Usagi left after she grabbed her stuff. Haruhi quickly followed after her. As well as Tamaki behind Haruhi.

They walked behind one another for a while until they saw her turn into an apartment complex.

Sighing, Usagi grabbed her pen. Haruhi watched and Tamaki snuck behind her and also watched.

"Moon Power transform me back into my original clothes." She said and they (Haruhi and Tamaki) were blinded by a pink light. Then they both cover their mouths not to gasp.

Usako was a female.

Then a little girl with pink hair ran up to her. "Hey, Chibi-usa," Usagi said and messed with Chibi-usa's hair. She opened the door,and they both disappeared into the complex.

"So he's actually a female..." Tamaki heard his own voice. Haruhi fell, as she let go of the top of the wall, but Tamaki caught her. "A-Are you okay, Haruhi?" Tamaki asked

Haruhi immediately jumped up. "Y-yeah.." Then they both stare back at the door where Usagi and the little girl disappeared behind.

"Is it just me, or did that little girl look like her sister?" Tamaki asked. Haruhi shurgged.

"I should get home... My dad is probably expecting me... And this isn't far from my home." Haruhi said, now taking a look at their surroundings.

"H-How about I take you home?" Tamaki asked immediately. Haruhi picked up on the quick and nervousness in his voice. She laughed a bit.

"Let's go then." She said as she began to walk. Tamaki fixed his hair and began to walk beside her.

"Okay! Let's head to your home then." He said, regaining his cool demeanor.

-The Next Day in the Host Club-

Usagi didn't know why, but Chibi-usa followed behind her throughout the school day.

"Chibi-usa... Please just go home. I know you don't have school today, but it doesn't mean you have to follow me..." Usagi said. Chibi-usa grabbed the back of Usagi's Male Uniform.

"I saw the picture you took with those guys... You're married! You should know better than to hang around other guys!" Chibi-usa sounded pretty mad for a little girl. It was cute, to Usagi at least.

"I'm sorry, but they're apart of a club, and I need something to do because Mamo-chan is always out!" Usagi said.

Haruhi was behind them. _"Married?! At this age?!"_ Haruhi began to question life.

They soon reached Music Room 3. Tamaki and the Twins were setting up for the day. Usagi grabbed Chibi-usa's hand as they walked in.

"Oh hello Haruhi! Usako...!" He hesitated and blush grew on his cheeks, remembering yesterday's reveal. "And who's this cute little girl?" He asked looking down at Chibi-usa, pretending he didn't see her yesterday.

"M-My little sister! She's followed me all day," Usagi said, putting on her male act. _"Much to my annoyance."_ The last part Usagi thought.

"Well it's good she did. She'll get the full experience of the Host Club!" Tamaki said with joy.

"Hey Usako." Two voices behind said. They turned and saw the twins.

"Ah, hey Hikaru and Kaoru..." Usagi said nervously. (They had been hitting on her, calling her cute and other things the day before.)

"Let's play a game. Can you guess which one of us is Hikaru?" They asked in unison.

"Oh, easy." Usagi said and poked one of the twins. "You're Kaoru! You give a much more flirty look to me." Then she poked the other. "You're Hikaru becasue your voice is nervous, and your hair is different." She finished.

The twins smile. "Looks like you've figured it out." They said.

Haruhi's jaw dropped. _"Since when did they go easy on someone else?!"_ She began to question life once more.

Usagi giggled, then covered her mouth. All eyes were on her. "S-Sorry! This little one has affected me so..." She had lied. They all, minus Haruhi and Tamaki, nodded.

Usagi noticed this, and began to mentally panic.

"How does this Host Club work, exactly?" Chibi-usa asked, suspicious of their activity.

"Well, women come in and request a certain guy for a set of however long they want. Minimum is an hour and a half." Tamaki said placing a rose on Chibi-usa's head, next to her triangle odango.

"Can I have "big brother" here for the entire time?" She asked, blushing from Tamaki's action, and hugged Usagi's waist. Usagi just looked down at her, blushing a bit.

Tamaki looked between the two. "Why of course m'lady! There will be others requesting he- HIM too, so be aware of that." Tamaki said nervously.

He walked away to soon help prepare for the girls to come walking in soon. After he finished, Tamaki sat on one of the couches.

 _"It's weird, but I have the strange feeling we've met before. Like Usako was someone else..."_ Thoughts ran through his mind. **(He still doesn't know her real name.)**

He eventually fell asleep, seeing as they had half an hour before the club would open. A little nap wouldn't hurt, right?

 **\--** _"Father? Might I ask why we are in front of the Moon Castle?" A male with beautiful blonde hair and purple eyes spoke. His father, with nice blonde hair as well, but with green eyes, looked upon his son._ _"You shall soon see." His father replied. They walked through the silver gates and up the stairs to the main entrance. There stood the beautiful Queen Serenity, her purple white-ish hair down as far as her dress. "My Queen. We have arrived." His father spoke._ _The Queeen had a somewhat sad look in her eyes, but still managed to smile. "Sir Erick, and your handsome son, Tario." She said looking at them._ _"Is she ready to meet him?" His father asked. The Queen nodded. She looked to a female in a blue fuku skirt with a blue front bow, blue eyes and hair. She nodded then walked down a long corridor. She then came back with the princess._ _"Serenity. Over here." The girl in the scout uniform said. Serenity nodded and walked over and stood by her mother._ _"Meet Tario. He is whom you have been engaged to." After hearing that, both Serenity and Tario looked at their parents, shock in their eyes. "Mother! You know about--" Her mother covered her mouth. She looked sympathetically into her daughter's blue eyes._ _"Father! I find this quite terrible that you arranged my marriage with someone I've never known! Haven't you both considered how we feel?" Tario said as his purple eyes traveled from his father to the Queen. He then realized he was just rude in front of the Queen and Princess. "M-My apologies, your highnesses." He saod quickly and bowed._ _"No need to apologize. We completely understand. We didn't choose for you though. The Congress chose the Princess's suitor. They don't know that she loves someone else." The Queen said sadly. Tario looked up at her solemnly._ _"They didn't know I love someone else either."_ **\--** "Senpai! Wake up!" Tamaki opened his eyes and saw Haruhi above him.

"Oh sorry. Has the Host Club opened yet?" He asked. "Uh, yeah. Just opened nearly twently minutes to go. I was worried you wouldn't wake up." She said. He smiled big and cooed over her.

"Aw! Do you really mean it? You were worried?" He asked as he hugged her. She blushed slightly and looked away.

"K-Knock it off!" She said.

Usagi snickered. "That looks interesting." She said. The girls she was with were cooing over how cute Chibi-usa was. And she was loving the attention.

"Your little sister is so cute!" One of them said.

 _'Yeah. You've said it over ten times already.'_ Usagi deadpanned in her mind. Chibi-usa nudged Usagi and whispered to her.

"You should be more like them as a mother." Chibi-usa snickered. Usagi just glared at her while her eye twitched.

 _"Oh, you are so gonna get it when we get home."_ She thought. Then she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up and saw Haruhi.

"Hi Haru-senpai. Is something the matter?" She asked. Haruhi was looking out the window, fear written on her face. "Haru--" Usagi started, then there was loud screaming from one of the girls.

"A monster! Run!" Some girls shouted in unison and all havoc broke out in the Host Club. Usagi stood up, and turned her attention to out the window. A large oily, mushy looking monster was in the courtyard. Chibi-usa looked as well.

"Men!" Tamaki immediately said. "We must lead the girls out of the school! Make sure that no harm has been done! If anything happens to them, make sure you call Kyoya. He'll be able to call for help from his family's hospitals! Now, GO!" He shouted, and all of them nodded, taking the girls out of the Host Club.

Usagi stood there with Haruhi. "Chibi-usa! We must go!" She immediately said. The little girl nodded.

Usagi took Haruhi, and Tamaki, by their hands and ran through the school to the front. After making sure wveryone had evacuated, she and Chibi-usa ran back in. Haruhi saw them and ran back in.

"Moon Eternal... Make Up!"

"Moon Crystal Power... Make Up!"

They both transformed and ran to the courtyard and confronted the monster. Haruhi ran straight toward the courtyard. Tamaki saw she wasn't there, and since she was his "daughter", he had to go find her.

"Haruhi!" He shouted as he reached the courtyard.

"Sir! What are you doing here?! Leave!" He heard he turned and saw Eternal Sailor Moon running towards him. Then he had a moment of realization.

 _"She looks like the girl from my dream earlier!"_ His thoughts ran through his head. Then they both heard a scream. Super Sailor Chibi Moon came flying and Tamaki caught her and set her down, but she wasn't the one to scream.

"Help me! Please!" The monster had Haruhi in it's grip.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki ran without thinking. He picked up the nearest object and hit the monster with it. It screeched and turned to look at him. "Leave," He grabbed another nearby object."Her," She looked down at him. "ALONE!" The object was sharp enought to cut through the monster.

"Starlight Honeymoon Kiss!" Eternal Sailor Moon shouted and turned it to a puff of smoke. It released Haruhi and Tamaki went to catch her. She ended up landing both in his arms and on him.

"T-Thanks Senpai..." She said. He muffled a 'No problem'. She giggled.

"Another happy couple saved! Our job here is done." Sailor Moon said and looked at Mini Moon.

Haruhi blushed. "It's not like that!" She immediately said.

"Someone's in denial." Mini Moon snickered. They both then disappeared in the darkness of the hallway.

Tamaki watched as they leaved.

 _"Princess Serenity... Eternal Sailor Moon. Who are you?"_


End file.
